Monsters and Hunters
by KagamiRose
Summary: A story featuring my OC's and their time at Beacon, also contains war torn future. Rated M for lots of violence, swearing, lemons, and gore in the later chapters, as well as torture. I don't like where this was going and how little the original cast was in here so I am editing all chapters currently posted.
1. Chapter 1

"This is getting ridiculous," Crystal growled as she sliced a beowolf in half before firing her cannon and tearing through a Paladin heading their way.

"Extractions coming, I finally managed to get a message out at that last ridge," Kagami replied as her scythe tore through Grimm, steel, and flesh all at once. That was one more Atlesian hunter out of the way.

They had been fighting for nearly a day and a half without rest. The fight would have ended much faster if not for the three Atlesian battalions that arrived to aid the squad they had ran into. And the fighting had drawn in a horde of Grimm hungry for blood. The other three were running on their last legs and Kagami knew she was running low on her reserve strength, she had used her semblance and magic too much, her dust was running low and she didn't have any more of her reserve supplies left over. They were out of medicine, bullets, bombs, dust, and grenades, and there were still more Grimm coming. Just as their enemies fell back to regroup before charging again a hail of bullets tore through them. Three bullheads arrived on the scene, and judging from the hail of bullets being fired from them, all three of the other command teams had come to help them. Ren and Coco were laying down a hail of suppressive fire while Nora's grenades and Ruby's dust glyph enhanced bullets were tearing through the heavily armored tanks and mecha as well as the larger Grimm. She could also pick up the telltale sounds of small arms fire from Blake, Yang, Velvet, Jaune, and Pyrrha. Then a massive laser blast tore through the area, destroying everything in its path. Looks like Penny was with them as well, although that should have been obvious as Ruby was here.

The bullheads flew low and the fire from them thinned as some of the hunters turned to help them on. A red prosthetic hand reached out for Kagami as Ruby said, "Sorry it took us so long, Qrow fell asleep at the logistics panel."

Metal hand clasped metal as Ruby pulled Kagami up into the bullhead, "It's fine, you got here before we died."

Ruby smiled at her. She was wearing her now standard long dress similar to her old prom dress with her long hair loosely hanging to her lower back. Her heals clicked on the metal floor as she turned around to start shooting again. It was absolutely hilarious that as a teen at Beacon Ruby had been the shortest of the group, but now she was the tallest, even without her six inch stilettos, which she had for some reason made similar to Mercury's, packing a gun in the heel, but more elegant, like Melanies heels. She picked up Crescent Rose and went back to shooting both her scythes wielding the assault scythe Weiss had given her as an engagement present, White Rose in her left hand. Had it not been for her missing right eye she would have been able to continue shooting while turned away. Weiss was shooting the gun-rapier Ruby had given her for the same reason and her left arm was bionic, similar to her fiancés, like a real arm but lacking the flesh. Unlike Ruby's though her hand didn't hide hidden devices, it did however contain large quantities of dust. Even containing cycling dust injectors to replenish what had been infused into her body with and extra charges for Myrtenaster. She was wearing a modified Victorian outfit, similar to what Winter had worn, due to her job as the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company and her face bore a second scar, this time sideways across the same eye. Blake was wearing an outfit similar to her old one but, like Weiss's, modified for business as she was Weiss's bodyguard. Her coat was longer, resembling a trench coat and her arms were covered by long sleeves and gloves that ran up into them. Her cat ears were also now proudly displayed for the world to see. She held her new chain scythe in both hands, firing rounds from both ends of the weapon. Her left leg had been lost to the White Fang assassin Adam, whom she had been forced to fight and kill during Weiss's inauguration as the CEO of her families company. Gambol Shroud was strapped across the back of her belt along with her wedding present from Yang, Shadow Fire, the dust katana was a little over twice as long as Gambol Shroud and like her other weapon its sheath was a blade as well. Kagami had seen her use the elemental weapon to do some incredibly terrifying things, unlike Weiss she didn't use magic but the blade took on the properties of the dust it was loaded with allowing it to burst into flame or contact freeze anything as it cut, she was arguably better with it than with any other weapon in her arsenal. Yang was wearing an armor like vest and her biker pants had metal plating on them, and hid her metal right leg, all of her clothes were also woven from a rather unique cloth to help deal with the immense heat she put off while fighting. She was firing her new assault shotgun gauntlets, Inferno Celica, as fast as possible, the cycling magazines were revolving at incredible speed. Penny was wielding a laser gunblade in both hands, which her job as Ruby's bodyguard had made her incredibly proficient with. She had had her body updated to look and function as an adults, apparently she was even able to have children now. However due to the war and her body being constantly damaged she had stopped using synthetic human limbs and was only using robotic parts. Her limbs had been replaced by stripped down versions designed specifically for combat that lacked the synthetic skin she normally had and were instead covered in armor. It was quite common for her to put on her regular limbs and wear clothes while at base, but in the field she normally had only her combat limbs and a form fitting body armor suit to protect her vital areas.

Rose fell against Kagami, already asleep. The bullheads quickly took off as the hunters and huntresses let loose a savage deluge of fire, putting down most of the enemies who had managed to come closer. As they left the area Ruby sat down next to Weiss and they interlocked their hands, resting their bodies against each other and enjoying each other's warmth and comforting presence. Blake had sat down next to Yang and was resting her body on the blond haired bombshell, basking in the intense heat she gave off. Yang was calmly petting the cat faunus hair and scratching behind her ears. After a little time Blake reached up and they interlocked hands, looking happily at their brand new wedding rings. They had gotten married just a week before, right before they had all gone on missions, which team DRCK (drake) was apparently the last to return from.

The bullheads quickly flew them back to the Vale staging area. The landing zone was unusually full, and as Kagami gently lifted Rose up so as not to wake her she saw that some of the bullheads and airships had markings from Vacuo and Mistral. Apparently Ruby had called them together for some kind of meeting, the only kingdom not present was Atlas.

"Lady Rose, there's a Grimm attack hitting our eastern defenses," the pilot said as he followed them into the base.

"Thank you for informing me," Ruby said as she made a beeline for the eastern wall near them. Kagami followed her, as did Ruby's teammates. By the time they made it to the top of the wall Ruby and Penny had already entered the fray. Penny was wielding a laser gunblade in both hands while twenty other blades danced around her and five floated behind each shoulder like wings, wreaking havoc across the entire area. However the destruction she was causing was nothing compared to what Ruby wrought. The red cloaked woman was dancing with blood and rose petals. The Grimm were falling as she danced, spinning on her heels as her double sided scythe, Blood Rose, twirled around her body as bullets fired from both ends as the shells rapidly shot from the weapon, tearing through Grimm just like the blades. The twin blades tore through Grimm in the legion as Ruby effortlessly slaughtered them. She split the double sided scythe in two and began to wield the short scythes in both hands as she cut through the army like they were nothing.

"You really like watching her fight don't you?" Rose asked as she looked at the fight before resting her head back on Kagami's shoulder.

"Of course, she's the only one who's ever beaten me alone," Kagami replied with a faint smile, the scars on her sides growing warm.

* * *

Later that day they met with the leaders of Vacuo and Mistral. Sun happily greeted them and the rest of team SSSN who stood as his guard smiled when team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, DRCK, and Penny walked into the arena which had been repurposed as a place for the leaders to meet to try and reach peace. Kagami raised her fist and launched it forward as Sun did the same. Their stripped down metal fists clashed in greeting.

"How do your shoulders feel?" Kagami asked.

"Better now, it's been over a year since you ripped them off so they're almost completely healed," Sun replied, "how are Cardin and his team doing?"

"Better, they managed to save Cardins spine and liver, but he lost a kidney and is still in intensive care. The rest are in rehab," Ruby said as she walked up and hugged Sun.

Neptune and Weiss greeted each other with respect, but no affection remained between them. The extra scar and missing limb that Weiss had received, and the missing legs, hand, and damaged organs Neptune had received, from their last meeting had quenched any remnants of the spark between them. From another entrance they saw Emerald, Mercury, and Blair walk in. Emerald and Mercury clearly bore the scars of their encounter with team RWBY before the war. Mercury was missing his legs and left arm, and the left side of his face was covered to hide the horrible burn scars from his encounter with Weiss. Emerald was missing both arms and her right leg which Blake had taken from her. Cinder had been the only one who hadn't survived the encounter. Although it had cost Ruby an eye and her right forearm to Cinders fire and she had been forced to impale both of them to end her. It was a shock to all of Vale when their strongest and most well known huntress had been hospitalized. She had barely healed when news came that war had broken out, however that hadn't stopped her from taking charge of the army when she was needed.

"How's Neo?" Yang asked.

"She's already began to practice her acrobatics again, she wants to rejoin the fight but we haven't let her because she needs more time to heal," Blair said with a relieved smile. Kagami noticed the black haired cat faunus had quite the voluptuous body which was exposed to everyone by her short shorts and bikini and as she walked forward Emerald took her place at her shoulder while Mercury waited by the wall, like all the other guests.

Sun gestured to the circular table in the center of the arena as the leaders of the teams moved forward. The leaders of the teams and Weiss sat down and their bodyguards stood at their shoulder, Velvet for Coco, Penny for Ruby, Blake for Weiss, Pyrrha for Jaune, Neptune for Sun, and Rose for Kagami

Only Vale had managed to keep more than one of their elite hunter teams alive. They had in fact been very thorough about eliminating the other kingdoms hunters and command structure. The other kingdoms hadn't been able to keep up with the speed with which Vale had taken the initiative in the war as it had began to rapidly kill off every hunter and huntress the other kingdoms had. In spite of Vacuo's attempts to stay out of the war even they had inevitably been dragged in as a result of their taking in war criminals and refugees. The fighting hunters and huntresses of the other kingdoms had been cut down to almost a quarter of their strength before the war in less than half a year.

"I called you all here because after the temporary dissolution of the Vale council I have complete authority in Vale. I believe I am correct in saying that everyone wants this war to end. I am willing to offer a full pardon to all war criminals in exchange for a cease fire and peace treaty," Ruby said, cutting right to the point.

"Mistral accepts and, due to similar circumstances, I came here to offer the same thing," Sun said, his arms crossed and a calm look on his face.

"I agree to both and offer the same," Blair said with a naughty smile, "But we all knew that, that would be the result of this meeting. What we need to worry about is what we'll do about Atlas, Ironwood most likely won't agree."

"Then we form a military alliance," Ruby said, "and bring this war to an end in one swift strike!"

* * *

 **Kagamis POV Childhood** Kagami shoved the girl out of the way, as the beasts claws descended. Her face was on fire. A woman in a white cloak was there seconds later, she cut the beast down. She tried to drag herself to her feet but collapsed, the pain was too much. The woman lifted her up easily and took them both back to the town.

Later that day the woman, Summer, and her brother in law, Qrow, came to visit her in the clinic. She nodded in greeting but said nothing.

"Ruby told me what happened, I would like to thank you for saving my niece," Qrow said.

Kagami nodded again, she really didn't feel like talking right now.

"We would like to repay you in some way, not that we can ever thank you enough for what you did," Summer said, "please, tell us if there is anything we can do."

"If possible I could use a place to stay," Kagami said feebly, "And I would like to learn how to fight."

* * *

 **Years Latter Ruby's POV** She was talking with Jaune as they walked next to the little fountain. They were both lost so they were probably just going to wander around for a while. As they walked she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry," she said quickly.

"Don't worry about it," a familiar voice replied.

Ruby looked in shock at the speaker. She had long silver hair that hung loosely behind her, stopping just below her waist, and a calm, beautiful face, she stood about six foot three and had colorless skin. She wore all black save for her heavy long sleeved windbreaker and the waist sash fell to around her calves, which was a pure white. The rest of her clothes consisted of a glossy, metal breastplate, boots and gauntlets, high cut shorts with two crossed white belts and a choker around her neck. The breastplate stopped just below her chest and left her smooth stomach exposed, her gauntlets had razor sharp clawed fingertips and ran up to her shoulder, covering the jackets sleeves and forming onto the breastplate, and her boots stopped just above her knees, which were covered in a razor sharp joint guard designed to form seamlessly with the boots when standing still. She also wore white headphone over her wolf ears with her emblem of a crescent moon inside a bleeding rose on them, similar to Ruby's own set, as well as on the back of her jacket. She had a slanted silver eye which had circular patterns in the iris, and her left eye was covered by a plain black eye patch. Unlike all the other students she carried no obvious weapons. Her bangs fell over the center of her face, where Ruby knew she bore faint scars from a beowolves claws. She was walking with a faunus girl who had bunny ears.

"Kagami, I didn't know you were back, what are you doing here," Ruby asked the girl, unable to look her in her eye.

"Attending orientation, did you graduate early?" Kagami asked in turn.

"Yes, um... Why didn't you tell us you were back, you could have returned to the island for summer break?" Ruby asked her, still avoiding her eye. Jaune and the Faunus girl were starting to look a little uncomfortable.

"Cause I didn't want you to know," Kagami replied, "who's your new friend?"

"Oh, Kagami this is Jaune Arc, Jaune this is Kagami Crescent, she's a childhood friend of mine," Ruby said.

"Nice to meet you," Jaune said nervously, his eye's riveted on Kagami's eye patch, a look of apprehension on his face.

"Likewise. This is Velvet Scarlatina, she's a friend I made during my observation period here last year, Velvet, this is Ruby, she's an old friend of mine," Kagami said.

"She must be, the first time I talked to you, ya made me look ya in the eye," The apparently shy Faunus said to Kagami before turning to Ruby and saying, "It's nice to meet ya."

Ruby smiled at Velvet, "So you're a second year student?"

Velvet began to scuff her feet on the ground, apparently uncomfortable being the center of attention, "yea."

There was silence for several seconds. The others shifted uncomfortably while Kagami cast her eye over Ruby and Jaune. Finally she said, "See you later," and she and Velvet walked off.

* * *

 **That Night** Ruby was really uncomfortable, she didn't know where she was but Kagami was nearby. She could never relax when she was around. Yang seemed to have noticed, as they walked towards the beds which had been set up for them she voiced her concerns.

"Sis, you've been acting strange sense we met up again, what's the matter?" Yang asked.

Ruby didn't want to answer but she knew she had to otherwise Yang would just continue to bug her. "It's Kagami. She's attending Beacon. I ran into her earlier while walking with Jaune. I don't really think she's changed at all, except for the fact that she got taller and her hair is longer," she said.

Yang looked shocked, "Kagami's back?! Why didn't she call us?! Why didn't she head to the island for summer break?!"

"Yes, she didn't want us to know," Ruby replied.

Yang knew what the problem was now, but she obviously didn't know how to deal with it because she said, "Ruby, you need to deal with this, she never blamed you for what happened, why don't you let it go?"

"It was my fault! Besides she's going to be in the same room with us all night, it's not like I am going to get much rest."

Yang looked into the sleeping area, "Actually you can, she isn't here and I doubt she's going to show up, she really isn't much of one for large crowds. She'll probably sleep in a tree or something before coming here."

* * *

 **Kagami's POV** Little did Yang realize how wrong she was. Kagami was very close, in fact she was just outside the window. She had also lied to Ruby about not going back to the island. It was painful for her but she always went back, every summer, even if only to check on Ruby and Yang. She didn't like to stay for long though and usually left once she knew they were alright, with no one the wiser. Besides she had an old friend to visit and she wouldn't be able to face her if she didn't check on them, it was, after all, her season. After she had cleared off any dirt and plants she would spend hours standing in front of her gravestone, sometimes even days. She usually talked to her. Let her know how Ruby and Yang were doing as well as what was going on in her life. Like in life, she had no secrets from Summer, she was the one person she would trust with anything.

At the time though she was watching Ruby, one of the greatest sources of suffering in her life, with her arms crossed and a dark look on her face.

'That idiot is going to be the death of me,' she thought as she watched her and Yang talk.

Every time she looked at her it hurt to see the guilt she carried over what had happened. Not to mention the last few times she had talked to her she hadn't even been able to look at her. She continued to watch their conversation, reading lips had been a skill she had developed when she had injured her ears a while ago, so she was able to understand their conversation even if she couldn't hear it. She was still a bit of an introvert apparently, that much hadn't changed. Turning she walked away and wished for the old days, when Ruby could look at her without causing both of them suffering.

"Damn that bitch, everything would have been so much better if she had just died with the rest of them," Kagami muttered to herself as she walked into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

 **Kagamis POV** She was standing in the air, the other were beneath her, most were already landing throughout the forest. Looking around she could see exactly where the others had landed, Ruby would probably be searching for Yang but she had landed a good distance away. It didn't matter where she went, odds are the turnover rate would ensure that only a few teams would be formed. Turning, Kagami took a deep breath, and cranked up her music before dropping like a stone.

* * *

 **Desmonds POV** He was board, the forest had nothing interesting in it and he hadn't run into any Grimm, altogether things were uneventful

"I am so board, I wish something would happen," he muttered to himself.

He almost immediately regretted saying that as about half a dozen King Taijitu burst from the trees in front of him. He pulled his sword, (Blood Dance) from his back, swinging it down at the closest head. The snakes black head split in two as several others headed straight for him, he stood no chance against this many of them alone, he wasn't fast enough. Suddenly there were several loud bangs and the snakes began to explode. He didn't really have time to look for his unknown ally though as he spun and cut through two of the snakes faces. Then he saw the person who had come to help him, their entire body was covered in some kind of armor that looked like Grimm bone but he could tell they were probably a girl and that they were short with two large, knee length black ponytails with blue tips. She was holding a massive cannon, almost as long as she was tall, like it weighed nothing. She was firing shot after shot in rapid succession. Each round ripped through the massive snakes and turned them into little more than shredded meat and bone fragments. Turning towards the next snake coming at him Desmond pulled the trigger on King Saw's hilt, shooting the hidden blade in the handle out, the nearly meter and a half long sword slammed into the snakes head before he grabbed it, and, swinging both blades together decapitated the snake. There was only one head left now and it had shot straight towards the armored girl, she jumped slightly, planting her foot onto the center of its head she launched herself up and over the beast before firing straight into its back and blasting it in half. Once she landed Desmond said, "My names Desmond, what's yours?"

She looked at him for several seconds before turning and walking off. As she left she placed her cannon on her back. now that he had time to look at it, he saw that it was quite plain, consisting of a round barrel with three triangular protrusions coming from it, one on the top and two on the bottom sides, that extended out from the barrel and ended in sharp blades, and a sleeve for her to put her hand into which likely contained the handle and trigger, and the part which connected the sleeve to the barrel, was round and glowed. All of the cannons parts had blue accents on them and some glowed like the connector. This would be interesting, the girls eyes were bright blue so he would probably just call her that for now. She was his partner though, so he might as well try to be polite. Sheathing his secondary sword inside the handle of his main sword he replaced it on his back and proceeded to follow her.

* * *

 **Roses POV** This was just going to be an awesome day, she could already tell. A full pack of Beowolves and Ursa was on her tail, literally. The pack leader was snapping at her tail trying to get a bite into her. This would be so much easier if she could find a big clearing, somewhere she could use her powers.

To close, as her tail whipped out of the way of the snapping jaws she spun and electricity filled the air. The pack leader was turned to ash in seconds and all of the others stopped, wary of coming close to such a massive amount of electricity. She smiled, they wouldn't stay back for long. She activated her weapon, clenching the massive metal fists before she shifted them into their mini-gun form and opened fire on the Grimm. Starting at the outside of the group and working in. The Grimm were blasted away group by group as the mini-guns obliterating a great deal of the forest. As she aimed at the last group of Grimm, the ones in the direct center of where the group had stood. Just before she fired a mass dropped from the sky into the center of the group. Expecting whatever it was to get blown away with the rest of the Grimm she brought her guns together. The sound was unbelievably loud as something seemed to explode. She didn't know how but her bullets had been bent, and the Grimm were still standing. There was a girl crouching in between her and the Grimm though, or at least the ones who were left. The bend started close to where she stood and the only Grimm left were the ones behind her. She must have affected her attack somehow. As she stood two chains shot out from under her coat and began to rip through the Grimm and trees like they were nothing. The girl wasn't even moving, seeming to will the chains to fight for her instead of wield them with her body. Once all the Grimm where dead the chains retracted, flowing back under her jacket before she turned around.

"Are you all right," she asked?

Turning away from her she said, "I had that under control, I didn't need your help."

She patted her shoulder as she walked past her, "I'm sure you didn't."

She felt her face growing warm from anger, this girl was going to get under her skin, she could already tell.

* * *

 **Kagami's POV** Well, they had made it to the temple, and grabbed a white pawn piece, and back to the cliff without any more incidents. Once they made it back to the cliff they ran into another team. The boy in the team had dark blue jeans, a crimson long sleeved jacket, with a shoulder guard on his right arm, a blue vest, brown combat boots, and he had red hair with yellow ends, red eyes, and tall red horns, like a demon, sticking out of his head. He had a massive sword which was almost seven feet long, its blade was straight for the first four feet and then it widened at the last two feet from the tip, before curving back into an arcing blade, and it had a serrated curved hand guard and saw like back edge, the blade had red cutting edge and highlights. The girl was wearing full body Grimm bone armor and carrying a massive black cannon with blue accents. She didn't know who the guy was but the girl she did know. The girl who had tried to shoot her was a cat Faunus who had shoulder length black windswept hair, parted on the side by her cat ears which rose up from where her regular ears should have been, and wore black thigh high boots with white accents, and black short one piece hoodie skirt with white borders, a black cat tail swept back and forth behind her , creaking from the blade like armor she wore over it. Her weapons had shifted back into greaves which covered her forearms, revealing her gloves that almost went up to her shoulders. The other team had grabbed a white pawn piece as well so she was guessing they would be teamed up, or something.

"Kagami, as soon as possible, I want a battle," a soft voice said.

Looking at the girl in Grimm armor she replied, "Fine by me I'll take you all on, any time you want."


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

 **Velvets POV** "Did you hear, apparently one of the first year teams has been having a little friction in the ranks"

"What, already, that's bad! What's the team?"

"It's team DRK, apparently their leader is really pissing the other members off, and one of the other members is some aggressive girl who wears Grimm bones for armor instead of clothes, she apparently has a history with her because she challenged her to a fight as soon as they met."

"I heard that the leader is going up against the other three in the arena this morning, want to watch?"

"What is Kagami thinking? Alienating her team like that is just stupid," Velvet muttered to herself.

"If your thinking about Kagami don't worry, she's defiantly strong enough to take an entire team if she hast to," Coco said, before adding with a smile, "But I do want to see her kick their asses, you know she's totally going to, she is a bit of a bitch."

* * *

 **At the Fight**

 **3** **rd** **person** the three challengers were squaring off with their opponent, but she didn't appear to be taking them seriously. Kagami had changed into her regular outfit but she was still eating breakfast and drinking coffee, even though they were about to begin a battle.

"Are you ready," Desmond inquired?

Putting her flask on her hip before pulling out a book on advanced metallurgy Kagami began to read as she replied between bites, "Don't feel rushed, if you need more time then take as long as you need."

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL, YOUR STUDDYING, TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY," Desmond yelled!

Grinning Kagami turned the book around to reveal a cutout section containing a different book, "It might look that way but I have two of these, so I cut out the center to hide books that teachers usually don't like that a person reads during class, in this case it's an action fantasy manga."

"THAT'S OBVIOUSLY HENTI," Desmond yelled at her!

"What are you talkin' about, it's nowhere near that bad, there's only a bit of fan service, I've seen raunchier stuff in the add's on an internet search browser," Kagami replied once she swallowed the rest of her breakfast.

"Enough talking," The armor girl yelled, pointing her cannon at Kagami and pulling the trigger, "Now we fight."

Time seemed to stand still as the bullets enveloped in blue light shot towards her, and then there were three massive holes in the wall, one on either side of her, as though their paths had been turned away, and one almost directly behind the girl. The large book had a massive hole in the front half and Kagami was starring at it with a look of disinterest on her face.

The book burst into flames and Kagami turned her head to look at them, dropping the burning book and putting the manga somewhere inside her jacket, her eyes were terrifying, the shadows seemed to cling to them and her right eye was practically glowing.

"What the hell? How does she do that," Rose exclaimed?!

With nothing to distract her anymore Kagami was ready to begin, turning to face them. Desmond pulled his secondary blade from his sword and armor ran down his right shoulder from a shoulder plate he had on. Rose activated her gauntlets, causing the vambraces to shift form into their massive attack mode. Crystal pulled a straight sword from the top blade of her cannon and flipped it so she could wield it reverse hand. Kagami smirked. She hadn't activated any weapon of any sort. Crystal began to attack, firing round after round at Kagami as she ran circles around her. Nothing could touch her though, the rounds simply seemed to shift their trajectory. In a pause between shots Desmond and Rose attacked from her left and right. She brought her arms up and the blade smashed against her gauntlet while she caught the fist with her other hand.

Both of them were suddenly pulled off balance. Rose went flying backwards into the wall, pulled by her right gauntlet. Desmond was thrown on his ass as his massive sword went flying into the wall, the chains she had used to throw them quickly retracted back under her coat. Crystal was standing over him as he stood up. She was looking down at him with cold, merciless eyes.

The area that Kagami had been standing in was consumed in electricity as, unnoticed by almost everyone, Rose had fired some kind of blast from her gauntlets. The dust was suddenly blasted away to reveal Kagami standing, entirely unfazed, in the center of the destruction. Desmond had taken the opertunity to put some distance between them and Crystal had stopped moving nearby. Dusting herself off, the air around her seemed to be dancing from the heat as she looked at Rose.

"Tch," Rose said before jumping across the arena to her teammates.

Landing she asked Crystal, "You seem to know a bit about her, what can you tell us? What are her semblance, weapons, and capabilities?"

Crystal replied, "Well, compared to us she might as well be untouchable! She's using a weakened version right now but you don't want to see her actually use her semblance. Her capabilities are off the charts though. She can equal or even best people with physical capability semblances like speed and strength. Also, feel free to actually _try_ and hurt her, it won't last long but she's allowing us the chance. In case you hadn't noticed look at your scrolls, Rose, try that fire magic again."

They glanced at their scrolls and saw their own filled aura meters and Kagami's completely empty bar, she wasn't giving off any aura at all.

"It's actually my semblance, I have control over fire, among other things," Rose replied.

"Alright, here's the plan, hit her with everything you've got, we can try and distract… who am I kidding, she's going to let you hit her."

Rose opened her gauntlets and fire burst into existence in her palms. It grew bigger and brighter until it was impossible to look at. When Rose finally threw the blasts the flames were white hot. Kagami held up her hand as though to ward off the incoming attacks. The explosion of energy was blinding, it swallowed the arena consuming everyone in it.

Coughing Rose looked at the other two teammates, she was almost immune to fire but the others might have been hurt by the backlash. The dark warrior and annoying moron however appeared unharmed. Suddenly the smoke billowed and then was blown away. Kagami was standing exactly where she had been, in the middle of a raging inferno, without any sort of wound. She brought her arms out on either side of her body and, as she closed her fists, hidden swords extended from the back of her wrist.

Turning to face them Kagami smiled cruelly, "looks like you woke up the demon."


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

 **3** **rd** **Person**

"So, this doesn't look good, what do we do now," Rose asked?

Crystal just went into a deep fighting stance, her cannon at the ready. She moved fast, too fast to see. Her foot was slamming into Desmond, throwing him into a wall. Spinning she kicked Rose and threw her against the wall as well. Crystal managed to dodge her attack and shoot at her face. Her left blade came up and slammed into the round, slicing it in two. Desmond pulled his sword out of the wall and they suddenly began to shoot electricity from them which extended out of the blade a little. He charged and Kagami caught a hold of the large blade. Her arm began to spasm before she threw a punch at Desmond's face. Desmond blocked with his smaller sword, before it shattered under the impact. Desmond went flying again as bullets were thrown everywhere as they collided and deflected off of the almost living chains that spun and writhed through the air. She brought her blades up above her head and rested them against each other as she whispered, "Howling!"

A massive roar ripped through the arena, shattering the windows of the skylight above. Crystal was trying to blast her but wasn't having any luck as she struggled to fight through the pain. Rose ran at her, her fist clenched to deliver a massive blow as she seemed almost entirely unaffected by the sonic attack. Her fist tore the air but was stopped when Kagami said, "times two!"

She was thrown flying as the sonic blast doubled in strength. Then she felt a sharp pain in the back of her right arm, turning she saw Crystal holding her katana which was about halfway through her arm. Her white blood was spraying from the cut as she spun around and backhanded the girl across her face, causing her to real backwards. Kagami appeared in front of her and she barely had time to pull her cannon up to guard. The taller girl began to pound on the cannon repeatedly, pushing her back. Finally she got tired of the guarding and wrenched the cannon from Crystals hand, then broke it over her knee, shattering it into pieces. With her weapons gone Kagami began to pummel her, slamming her knee into the unfortunate girls stomach before kicking the side of her leghard enough to break the joint and finally throwing the unfortunate girl to the ground.

Kagami sheathed her swords and watched as the physically broken girl pulled herself up, gasping and falling several times from the pain. She kneeled down in front of the girl and gently removed the Grimm bone mask. The girl underneath was almost identical to Kagami save for her eye and hair color, which were blue and black respectively. Kagami held her hand out to the girl who struggled to take it. Once Crystal had taken her hand Kagami pulled her against herself, warmly embracing her smaller twin. It took a few seconds before Crystal returned the embrace. After a short time they separated and Kagami stood up, and promptly kicked her in the chest, sending Crystal flying through the doors and out into the hallway.

"I see you enjoyed yourself," Ozpin said as Kagami walked out into the hallway.

She brought her wrist sword up under his chin as she walked past him, a sharp glare in her eyes. Rose pulled herself up and ran over to Crystal.

"Are you alright?"

"*Cough* I'm fine, see to Desmond, he needs more attention than I do," Crystal replied as she tried to pull herself up.

She was coughing up blood and her left arm and right leg were mangled. Rose ran over to Desmond and who had passed out against the wall, blood flowing out of his ears. They were both hurt but nowhere near as badly as Crystal. It shocked Rose when she stood up with the help of a sword that had appeared out of nowhere. Crystal's armor had begun to fall apart to reveal her body underneath. She had a skinny athletic build and wore a black bikini top, short shorts, gloves that went up into her jacket, knee high boots, and a black trench coat, with white accents and a white five point star on the back. She began to limp off somewhere, probably to the nurses office and when people offered her help she bluntly refused it.

* * *

Rose was running hard to catch up to Kagami. She was going to make her pay for what she did to Crystal! Turning a corner she saw her leaning against one of the walls. As she ran up to her and took a deep breath before starting, then she froze. The sleeve of her right arm was stuck to her skin from blood dripping from her gash and she was coughing violently. With each cough more blood dripped from between the fingers of her right hand which she was using to cover his mouth. Her left hand was clasped tightly over the cut on her arm.

"Are you alright," Rose asked as she stopped coughing?

"I'm fine," Kagami said before another coughing fit brought her crashing to her knees.

"You need help, come on, let's get you to the nurse," Rose said as she kneeled down next to her.

"I don't need to go to the nurse," Kagami said, her voice getting a little slurred, "I just need to get back to our dorm."

"Alright, I'll help you, just put your weight on me and take it easy," she said as she pulled her right arm around her shoulders and helped her stand up.

As soon as they got to their dorm room Kagami lurched towards her nightstand and opened the bottom drawer. She opened a box in the very back and pulled a bottle filled with a white fluid out. She grabbed the cork in her teeth and yanked it open. Spitting out the cork she downed the whole bottle in one gulp. She shuddered a little before she stood up and began to pull off her jacket. Once it was off she opened the top drawer and pulled out a first aid kit. Grabbing a curved needle and some wire from the box she began to get everything ready to stitch the cut closed. When she was about to put the needle through her skin a small hand stopped her.

"Lie on the bed, stomach down, and keep your arm out, I'll stitch it shut," Rose said as she took the needle from her.

Kagami did as she said and she began to close the wound. She hadn't taken any pain killers but it didn't seem like she was hurting. She also seemed like she knew what she was doing. Rose wondered how often she had had to patch herself up, she had a scar on the right and left side of her stomach, and there was a small scare running from the bottom of the left side of her breast plate as well as several on her back. She began to ask her questions while she carefully closed her wound. She answered each one without much hesitation and, in spite of how much she came off as a rude, and arrogant bitch, she got the impression that she was actually not as bad as she seemed. As she wrapped her arm with bandages she realized she had stopped answering her questions. Glancing at her face she saw that Kagami had fallen asleep and even though she always looked serious, even cold, when awake, while asleep she looked peaceful and happy.


End file.
